Albert Wesker (Survival Climax)
Albert Wesker is a playable character in the extensive Fanon-created game, Survival Climax. Wesker is an extremely powerful character, boasting several powerful weapons and also having access to his dash move from Resident Evil 5. Many of his melee attacks are instant kills or inflict immense damage. However, he has little starting ammunition; thus, one must use his weapons wisely during the beginning of the round. His exclusive item is Injection. Injection allows him to automatically dodge most attacks, and increases the speed of his dash and allows him to change direction up to six times (rather than the usual three); in addition, dashing does not drain his health. However, he cannot use any weapons. The effect lasts for roughly 30 seconds, and can be used three times in a game. Once used, the player must wait some time before using it again. Equipment Tier 1 (Default Weapons: Samurai Edge (Wesker Model), Killer 7, PSG1 Ammunition: Handgun x5 Items: Herb (G+G) Description: In this tier, Wesker has weapons to adapt to all situations. However, he lacks any grenades or extra ammunition; he also has only a G+G Herb for a healing item. Tier 2 Weapons: 9mm Handgun (Silenced), H&K SL8 Rifle Ammunition: Handgun x15, Rifle x5 Items: F.Aid Spray, Flash Grenade x3, Hand Grenade x3 Description: The most balanced of all Wesker's tiers. Tier 3 Weapons: Samurai Edge (Upgraded, Silenced) Ammunition: Handgun x50 Items: F.Aid Spray, Flash Grenade x5, Hand Grenade x5, Description: Tier 3 has numerous Grenades etc. and ammuniton. His unique model of the Samurai Edge hangun is upgraded severely and comes with a suppresser. It has a higher critical chance and also gives a higher chance of melees. Costumes S.T.A.R.S - Worn by Wesker during RE1. H.C.F - Worn during Wesker's raiding of Rockfort Island. Formal - Worn throughout his appearance in RE4 and worn when traversing the Russian Facility Midnight - Albert wears this outfit during RE5. Melee Head - Thrust Punch: Punches the foe far away. Extremely strong and can kill other nearby enemies. Torso (Front) - Panther Fang: Weak Attack setting up combo. Torso (Back) - Jaguar Kick: Weak attack that sets up combo. Automatically kicks foe near ally. Knees (Front) - Axe Kick: A single kick going above Wesker's head. Usually fatal. Knees (Back) - Mustang Kick: Powerful kick. Does moderate damage. Floor - Wind Fall: Bring leg down on foe. Almost always decapitates human foes. Partner Assist (Front) - Tiger Uppercut: Performs uppercut. Does moderate damage and frees partner. Partner Assist (Back) - Ram Horn: Shoulder rams foe. Does quite some damage and frees partner. Counter (Front) - Rhino Charge: Impales enemy with hand. Instant kill. Counter (Back) - Crane Toss: Throws the attacker over Wesker's shoulders, before kicking them away. Finisher (Front) - Lightning Hawk: Equips his Samurai Edge and fires it point blank into the foe's face Finisher (Back) - Ghost Butterfly: Extremely powerful double palm strike; combo finisher Dash Attack (A) - Knee Cannon: Knees the foe in the face. Often decapitates them. Dash Attack (B) - Cobra Strike: A weak knee to the chest, followed by a powerful palm strike Dash Attack © - Croc' Spin: Spins his whole body around, knocking many enemies away and off their feet Dash attack (D) - Lion Hammer: Performs powerful punch to the stomach, winding humanoid-foes Quotes "You will follow me". - Come on "Wait there"! - Wait "Split up"! - Go "HA!" - Thank "You've my appreciations". - Thank "Is that all you have"? - Taunt "How is this possible"!? - Death "I've come so far"! - Death "Damn you all"! - Death "Pathetic"! - Partner Death "Imbecile"! - Partner Death "Your assistance is required"! - Help "Begone!" - Using Mustang Kick "Little fool". - Using Rhino Charge "Commendable performance". - Compliment "Impressive"! - Compliment Category:Characters